Mirrors and Egg Shells
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Reno makes fun of Tifa for being superstitious, only to have the tables turned...RenoxTifa...One-Shot for 'The Sacred and Profane! R&R please! Pretty Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my nineteenth fanfic...it's another RenoxTifa...Had to do a little research into superstitions for this! And it was requested by 'The Sacred and Profane'...Hope it's good! :) PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

The Turk finally pulled up outside his house, after taking a good few hours to get home from the Shin-Ra headquarters. It didn't help that just after he'd left for work, a huge thunderstorm had erupted from the cloud's above Edge and had seemed to put the entire city into slow-motion. He sat in the car for awhile, planning the route to the door. The rain was pelting down, and Reno really didn't like the idea of being in it for very long. He put a hand on the car door, ready to open it when the route was completely clear of pedestrians. _Hold it...hold it...ok...NOW! _The red head flew out of his car, quickly locking it behind him, before running like a mad-man towards his front door. Even though the Turk had only been outside for little more than ten seconds, he had still managed to get absolutely soaked.

''Yo, honey I'm home!'' _All ways wanted to say that..._

The brunette looked at the wet Reno, and let out a sigh, ''Sweetie...you'd better get changed before you catch cold...''

The Turk nodded at his girlfriend, ''Probably right...as all ways!'' he gave Tifa a kiss on the cheek before making his way to the bedroom.

About five minutes passed before the Turk came running back into the living room,(wearing nothing but a pair of boxers), where Tifa was now reading quietly on the sofa.

''Tif...where have all my shirts gone?''

''Oh sorry, I couldn't find anything else to put over the mirrors so...'' His girlfriend turned back to her book, not realising the Turk was still quite confused.

He looked at her, with an extremely puzzled expression, and decided to try again, ''And the reason you needed to cover the mirrors was?...''

''Oh...because of the storm.'' There was a slight pause in which Tifa noticed her boyfriend was looking at her like she was speaking gibberish.

The young woman sighed, ''...In a thunderstorm...it's bad luck not to cover your mirrors...you know...cause of lightning...and stuff...'' A slight blush spread across Tifa's cheeks, before she quickly turned her attention back to her book.

The Turk looked at the young woman in disbelief, ''Yo...you actually believe all that shit!'' It wasn't long before he had burst out laughing and had to lean on the wall for support, ''Oh darling...sometimes you are one saaaddd git!''

Tifa sprung off the sofa, her book flying to the floor ''Hey, I'm not sad! Just...superstitious...''

''Tifa Lockhart...the great marital artist, and one time leader of AVALACHE, is scared of a little superstition!'' The red head had now collapsed onto the floor, completely ignoring the infuriated look on his girlfriend's face. ''Oh babe...'' He looked at her and sighed, ''What am I gunna do with you?''

She raised her an eyebrow at the red head, ''...you're gunna spend the next week tormenting me for all it's worth?''

He gave her a small smirk, ''Darling...you know me to well...''

* * *

The following week was not a pleasurable one for the young bartender. Reno had indeed decided to make fun of his girlfriend...to the extreme.

On Monday the red head 'accidentally' broke one of Tifa's hand held mirrors causing her to go into a frenzy.

On Tuesday he opened an umbrella inside, claiming he needed it on his walk to the shops (but when Tifa had looked out of the window she was met with bright shining sunlight).

Wednesday, when he and Tifa went out for a meal, he made a point to walk under every ladder and step on every crack.

Thursday, when Tifa was cleaning out the kitchen cupboards, he again 'accidentally' knocked over the tub of salt, spilling the white grains all over the shiny wooden floor.

Friday morning, when Tifa went to change the bed, she found an array of different hats lying on the duvet, even though she was certain that Reno hadn't even owned a hat, let alone thirteen of them.

And on Saturday when the bartender when to her wardrobe she found every single pair of shoes had been turned upside down.

Her thoughts on this? _Must. Kill. Reno._

* * *

''Mmmm...'' Tifa stirred beneath the bed covers, she'd been having a brilliant dream where she'd been spanking a certain red head with a spoon. She tried for a good twenty minutes to get back to sleep (and back to the dream) but it was no use, so she decided to get up. She looked around the room, for any hint of another stupid superstition trick Reno might have decided to play, but she found none. Tifa was quite proud of herself, she'd actually managed not to kill the young man...yet. She was hoping he might stop if she didn't react to his silly tricks.

As the young woman drew the curtains, she noticed it was still quite early, the streets were empty and the city seemed almost desolate. She looked back at the bed, taking note of the missing presence of her Turk boyfriend. After all it was a work day and he had to be there early (Rufus had finally gotten fed up with Reno's lateness and had put his foot down). _Bet he's getting breakfast..._ Tifa walked from the bedroom and along the corridor, towards the kitchen, while using her nose to guess what her boyfriend was cooking, _Toast?...nah...pancakes?..no, he wouldn't try that again...not after last time...omelette...? _

When she got to the kitchen she was met with a rather odd sight. Reno seemed to be smashing empty egg shells with a spatula, and saying something that sounding a lot like 'No little boats for you today witches!''

The young woman stood there in a confused silence, before she managed to get a sentence out, '...Reno...what...the hell are you doing?''

The red head spun round, with a slight look of fear on his face, ''Yo babe! Thought you were still in bed...I'm just getting breakfast...'' The Turk attempted to hide the now smashed egg shells with himself, ''...How long have you been standing there?''

''Long enough to see you beating up defenceless egg shells and mutter to yourself about boats...and witches...what exactly did you think you were doing?

''Nothing...absolutely nothing...nothing at all...'' He gave her a very strained grin, but when he noticed the scary look on the bartenders face he decided he'd better come clean.

''Ok...ok...I was...you know...crushing the egg shells so...witches couldn't use them to ride out to sea and kill fisherman...obviously...'' His eyes were shifting from the walls, to the floor, the entire time he spoke.

Silence.

Her eyes widened in shock and then began to narrow, ''Oh...my...-'' The brunette couldn't finish her sentence before she fell into a fit of giggles on the floor.

The Turk looked at his girlfriend, completely mortified ''Yo...shut up!''

Tifa managed to get a few words out between giggles, ''And...you...had...the cheek...to...tease...me...''

''Yeah but...mines not stupid like yours!''

''How did you the figurer that out?'' The young woman was still having problems breathing steadily though the laughter.

''Because...''

''I just cover up a few mirrors, but you! You smash egg shells because you're scared tiny little witches are gunna sneak into our house...and take them to sea?'' She was now having real trouble with the whole breathing thing, and slowly pulled herself to her feet, leaning on the table for support.

''You're scared of witches?'' Was all the bartender managed to get out before letting out another giggle.

The Turk crossed his arms, in an attempt to look tough, ''Yes...''

''So if I were to...'' The young woman jumped at her boyfriend, and gave a funny (let slightly scary) sort of cackle.

''Stop it...It's not funny...I've gotta go to work...'' The Turk ran from the kitchen rather quickly, grabbing his jacket on his way out.

A rather evil smirk spread across the young woman's face, ''Oh this is gunna be fun...''

* * *

A/N= Ok, just in case people were confused, I decided to make a list of the superstitions I used, and there meanings. And I'd also like to make it clear that I don't believe in any of these superstitions...though I do find them interesting.

*A mirror should be covered during a thunderstorm because of the fear it will attract lightning.

*To break a mirror means seven years bad luck.

*It's considered bad luck to open an umbrella inside the house, especially if it's not even raining.

*It's bad luck to step on a crack on a side walk/walkway (Step on a crack, Break your mother's back being the obvious) But there are many meanings for it, little mothers used to tell there children that if they stepped on the cracks in the street, they would be eaten by bears! Also, the number of lines a person would walk on corresponded with the number of china dishes that the person would break, later in the day.

*It is bad luck to walk under a ladder (no doubt because things might fall on you...) but there are sources dating to medieval times where a leaning ladder was thought to resemble the gallows and so by walking underneath it, you are playing out your own execution.

*Bad luck will follow the spilling of salt (There is an old belief that each grain represents future tears)

*It's bad luck to put a hat on the bed, as it is said to cause future arguments. And 13 is just one of those unlucky numbers, there are some many stories behind this one, it would take me ages to list them all.

*It's bad luck to leave shoes upside down...apparently...

*It is said that you should crush empty egg shells, so that witches can't use them to go out to sea and kill sailors! (This one in particular, tickled my funny bone)


End file.
